Don't Mess With Me!
by Lady Ayano
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been dating for a while. It is the first day of being a senior for Amu and Ikuto is her homeroom teacher. Ikuto is actually spying on Amu. Ikuto gets jealous of how many guy friends she has and tries to make Amu jealous. Why? because he thought she would go running in his arms but its quite the opposite of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have't updated my other story for a week but I'm at my aunts house and my story is at home so I thought I would start a new one. I will not upload on this story much until I finish my other but please enjoy I hope you can forgive me.**

**Ikuto: Why are you upset over a week, Idiot.**

**Amu: Yeh don't worry**

**Ikuto: I read this story and its tooooo short.**

**Ayano: I had limited time on the MacBook**

**Ikuto: How long did you get?**

**Ayano: 2 hours.**

**Amu: Thats kinda…slow to how fast you normally are.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or there characters.**

**I didn't know we had to do disclaimer until yesterday. oops**

Don't Mess With Me

Chapter One

Amu's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Man its bright today" I said opening my pink curtains. Ahh its my first day of being a senior. Life is so good right now. I have protecting friends, my birthday is in one week and I have a boyfriend, Ikuto. I wonder if he has woken up yet, its his first day of work but he won't tell me what the job is. He will tell me sooner or later. Wait if he can't tell me does that mean he's working as a host or even worse a prostitute. No no it can't be, he said he loves more than there are stars in the sky. I must get ready for school now, I can't be late or detention.

8 minutes later

Yep I look okay, my hair is down dangling from my waist and I clipped my bangs to the side with my black X cross. My make up is fine and my uniform is what I used to do it like but now its purple. "Honey, come down and eat breakfast or it will get cold." yelled mom.

"Okay, I'm coming," I yell back to her. I sit down at the table eating my breakfast while my seven year old little sister crying because she got juice on her new shirt. Lucky her, she goes to a school that doesn't have uniform. "I'm gonna go to school now" I said rushing out the door and closing the door behind me. I'm so excited I want to be in the same class as my friends, Yaya, Utau, Rima, Kairi, Nagehiko and Tadase. I don't love Tadase anymore but I still think of as a close friend.

10 minutes later at Seiyo Highschool

"Good morning Hinamori-san" Said a person I don't know.

"Hinamori-san haven't seen you in a while" said a friend from another class.

"It's only been summer vacation" I said smiling.

"Hinamori-sama, Good morning," said my fanclub in a perky voice as they bowed, yes I have a fanclub, yes they always bow to me even though I tell them not to.

"Morning, Ran, Suu, Miki and Dia you look well, and again you don't have to bow," I said politely.

"But we want to" They all said bluntly.

"Yo, Amu-chan "

"Hi" I said.

After the greetings

My gosh how many people are in front of the sheet that tells us what class we are in. Guess I'll have to use my popularity to get through. "Excuse me can you move?" I said nicely. Suddenly the people shift to form a gap in the middle of the crowd. I walk through them smiling at them. I am in class 11 C and so are my friends, I knew talking to the principal would help.

IN THE CLASSROOM

"Hey Amu-chi I heard our new teacher was H-O-T" Yaya said quietly so Kairi wouldn't hear.

"Yaya you have a boyfriend, Kairi and so have I" I said

"I'm sure you would like this sensei" Utau said slyly. Utau is my boyfriends little sister.

"What do you mean" I said slightly furrowing my eyebrows.

"Just wait and see" She said back, again quite slyly.

"Class settle down, Today we have a new teacher and he is still young so I am sure he can understand lots of you. Come in Tsukimori-san." The head teacher said. Wait Tsukimori, it can't be. In came MY Ikuto.

"Hello my name is Tsukimori Ikuto, nice to meet you all" He said

"IKUTO WHY ARE HERE IN MY CLASSR-"

"Am-Hinamori-san, In school you will call me Tsukimori-Sensei and only that.

"Fine, Tsukimori-sensei why are you here?" I asked trying to hold back my feeling of shock.

"Well I will be leaving your little chat here and go to my office," Said the Headmaster.

"I wanted to see you everyday and my little sister is here so it makes even more of a reason" He said.

"Okay but don't embarrass me or else" I said shooting him a death glare but smiling awkwardly to scare him. I know he's scared of clowns.

He was biting his bottom lip a little but regained his composure.

"Anyways do any of you want to ask any questions." He said. everyone shot there hands up apart from me, Utau and Tadase. Tadase was also surprised but Utau was grinning at me.

"What is your relationship with Amu" A boy asked.

"Oh she's my girlfriend out of school" He said. Everyone stared towards me then at Ikuto.

"I am gonna kill you if you say anymore than that" I said fiercely.

"And my dad and her mom planned for us to get engaged before we even dated" Thats it, he said it and after school I will kill him, but for now I will put on my freaky clown face. Another hand and pops up.

"How old are you" a girl asked.

"I am twenty two, I skipped two years of school." He said with a hint of boasting. The class was saying that its cool and stuff.

"Aren't you supposed to work here for a few years then take over Easter for your dad because I saw in the news.

"Yes, if you want to ask more questions ask Hinamori-san, my sister Utau Tsukimori or Hotori-san." He said and everyone stared at the three of us.

"DON"T MESS WITH ME!" I shouted

**Amu:Next time let me do the disclaimer**

**Ayano:Sure. ****Sorry its kinda short but please review.**

**Ikuto: Yeh review to stop her stupid sobbing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayano: You know when I said I won't upload often on this story, well I can upload actually until I go back home. If you don't remember I am at my Aunts house. Oh yeh Im going to see the 2012 London olympics tomorrow since I live In England.**

**Ikuto: See, she is overwhelmed with reviews she updates once a day sometimes and are you gonna take us?**

**Ayano: Nope you two are gonna have a date I booked you in a love hotel.**

**Ikuto:WHAT!**

**Amu: Thats good right? For you, I mean. I'm not happy but you should be, right?**

**Ikuto: I'm losing my pervertedness, oh wait its back again.**

**Ayano: Guess what, me and my friends are gonna make one single account to share with each other, we are making my friends brother help us aswell. He reads manga so it helps!**

**Amu: How many people are there gonna be on the account?**

**Ayano: five including me.**

**Ikuto: Ayano doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Amu: Don't cut off our conversation, and it was my turn to do disclaimer!**

Don't Mess With Me!

Lunch In Classroom 12:10

Normal POV

"Amu you never told us you had a hot boyfriend," a girl said to Amu.

"Sorry about that" Amu said. Everyone had crowded around her table either asking about her relationship with Ikuto or about Ikuto himself. Then a group of boys came over and all the girls scurried off.

"I heard you have a boyfriend, _Amu_" A boy called Kazuki said. Kazuki is the leader of a gang, and the delinquent of the school or as he likes to call himself, the "Bad Boy" even though he saved loads of animals AND he adopted a leopard AND he helps the elderly but of course he only keeps this to himself and Amu found out a while back.

"Yeh" Amu said without the slightest of emotion, just eating her melon bread.

"Your hair is nice today, isn't that the clip I gave you," Said a boy called Akito who was in Kazuki's gang.

"Oh yeh it is, It's my favourite clip" Amu said while Akito twirls her pink locks between his fingers.

"Amu this Saturday do you want to go to the theme park with us?" A guy called Kei said standing behind her cupping her two cheeks in his hands and lifting her head up to meet her eyes. Little did they know Ikuto was eaves dropping.

"I'm sorry Amu can't make it she has a date with me" Ikuto said coldly.

"Teacher please chillax, were not gonna steal your girlfriend, are we Amu" Kazuki said slyly.

"Firstly I would love to go bowling and secondly and I don't have a date with Ikuto and thirdly Ikuto, they are some of my good friends from middle school so don't worry" Amu said calmly.

"By the way you said the clip you are wearing is your favourite, well how out that blue kitty-cat clip I gave you"

"Ikuto, my sister Ami said she liked it and started playing with it until it broke" Amu said.

"Hahaha, a kitty-cat clip, so babyish" Kei screamed of laughter. Ikuto got his folder that he was holding a "accidentally" dropped it on Kei's head.

"OOPS" Ikuto said rubbing Kei's head really hard.

"Ikuto, stop, STOP" Amu stroking Kei's head as Kei blushed like a tomato.

"Fine I'm gonna go now," Ikuto said with a dark aura and stomping outside the classroom. Everyone was staring at Amu again.

"Ikuto is so weird sometimes it pisses me off" Amu said still stroking Kei's head.

"So shall we meet at the fountain where we normally meet." Akito said. Ikuto was listening in.

At the fountain Saturday.

Amu arrived at the fountain first no-one was there so she bought ice-cream. When she came back the boys were there and Ikuto was disguised with sunglasses, a fake beard and a beige duffle coat on the other side of the fountain. Amu gave all the boys the Ice-cream.

"Thank you, Amu-koi" Kazuki said.

" Don't call me that" Amu said, punching Kazuki's arms playfully. Ikuto was pissed and behind the fountain he was strangling the air.

"Fuck, she's mine, mine, mine, mine" Ikuto mumbled sounding like an Idiot. The little boy who was next to him saw him squeezing the air (If you know what I mean) and mumbling to himself. The little boy ran away.

"Lets go to the theme park" Amu yelled enthusiastically while Kazuki puts his left arm around her shoulder. She just smiled and Akito grabs her other hand while Kei looks smily but is really pissed inside. Ikuto follows them still squeezing the air.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel." Amu said while the boys followed her there.

"I'm going in with Amu" Kei said fastly.

"Okay but i'm going with Amu on the roller coaster" Kazuki said.

"Im going with her in the water ride" Akito said. Amu and Kei got in the box thing (I don't know what its called) and sat opposite each other. Ikuto was in the box next to hers and was spying on them.

"Wow its so cool " Amu said while Kei just blushed at her. "Wait that man has the same colour hair as Ikuto" Amu said staring at the man.

"It's time for serious disguise." Ikuto said. When they got off the ferris wheel Ikuto ran to a cafe and called his best friend Kukai and told him to bring Ikuto's little brother to the cafe.

Amu was now looking for a place to eat.

Kukai came in the cafe with Ikuto's little 3 year old brother. "Kukai I am spying on my girlfriend you need to help me, lets go to the cosplay store.

In the store

"Why do I have to wear this, Ikuto" Kukai whined.

"Me and Yoru are dressed now come out." Kukai came out wearing a dress with breast pads with high heels and a blond wig. Ikuto had green contacts and brown hair with his casual clothes and lastly Yoru was in a baby pram hiding in the blankets.

"Now this is what I call extreme make over" Ikuto said.

"No kidding, why do I have to be your wife can't I be the husband." Kukai moaned while the shop owner stared at the two.

"No because I'm taller than you so I am gonna be the husband" Ikuto said.

"lets go back to the cafe now checking the time." Ikuto said again. Ikuto spotted Amu eating a sandwich and Kazuki taking a bite off her sandwich, which means an indirect kiss. Ikuto wanted to rip off Kazuki's head but regained composure.

Ikuto sat in the table next to Amu with Kukai and Yoru.

"Is that her with pink hair?" Kukai asked "Wow she is smoking hot" he said again and Ikuto just glared at Kukai.

Amu was feeding Akito Ice-cream. Ikuto crumbled his cookie between his fingers.

"Alright lets go on the roller coaster" Amu said and stood up.

"Okay" Kazuki grabbing Amu's hand and walked out the door with the other boys following.

10 minutes later

"sorry children under eleven are not to enter the rollercoaster"

"Well Kukai you stay here while I go okay" Ikuto said.

"Okay"

On the rollercoaster

"Kazuki can I hold your hand im scared." Said Amu. Kei and Akito were infront of them while Ikuto was behind them.

"Ahh its going up" Amu said and was wrapping her arms around Kazuki's arm. Ikuto was chewing his coat trying to take back his jealousy.

"Amu close your eyes, I'm here for you" Kazuki said. The rollercoaster stopped at the top for ten seconds then went down fastly. Amu screamed into Kazuki's shirt and Ikuto had a dark aura.

"Amu open your eyes its done" Amu opened her eyes.

"That was so fun!" Amu shouted as Kazuki smiled. They noticed Akito and Kei trotting out of the machine and Akito looked as if he was gonna puke. " Lets sit down for a bit guys" Amu said helping Akito to the bench in the shade.

"Im going to get a drink for us" Kei said.

Outside Kukai, Ikuto and Yoru were still spying on Amu

After 20 minutes of rest

"lets go to the water ride" Amu called. Akito was all better now and was racing to get there with the other boys.

"Wow its so big" Kei said.

"Well don't just stand there, come on" Amu screamed. This time Amu was not afraid. "Ahh I'm gonna get wet" Amu screamed. (splash) Amu got wet and you can see through her shirt. Akito blushed over this and put his jacket over her body while Ikuto again was biting something. Now he was biting Kukai's breast pad. It came out in the water part.

"Ikuto, look at what your chewing" Yoru said pointing.

"Urrgh," he said throwing the bitten breast pad off the ride and it landed in a little boys ice-cream.

"Dude, now I have a big breast and a small breast." Kukai whined.

"Who cares, anyways now Amu's heading into the haunted house" Ikuto said.

Inside the haunted house

"Whaaaaaa" Yoru cried

"SHHHH…SHHHHHH" Kukai hushed.

"Where the fuck did they go this time" Ikuto said but then no reply. He was lost.

Amu had lost the boys. She ran and ran until she bumped into someone.

"Urggh ouch" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked

"I was just passing I wasn't following you."

"I can see the light (not heaven)" Amu said and ran to it. Outside was the boys and kukai and Yoru.

"Whaa Ikuto why are you in a wig?" Amu asked

"I-"

"He was spying on you" Kukai said

"Well well it seems like you don't trust me" Amu said "Lets go boys" and the boys followed.

"Amu wait!"

**Ayano: Hope you like it , btw yuukicrosskuran and AmutoDevilCat have supported me so much. I want to give them some credit and go check out there stories.**

**Amu: Why did Ikuto not trust me.**

**Ikuto: Wait no I was just.**

**Amu: Let's go Ayano.**

**Ikuto: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayano: Sup, I am now in the group Anime Team. It gets really confusing with the messages and over all is confusing. We all share the account.**

**Ikuto: I heard there was someone a bit like me.**

**Ayano: Yep, Max, and if you know me in real life not my cousin Max. (I said that incase my cousin gets the wrong Idea). Btw I am on Skype with the anime team and they want me to write there names so hear they are.**

**Charles**

**Miya**

**Dani**

**Max**

**Amu:How exciting**

**Ayano: We have not made any stories but once I have finished a story they might appear on anime teams account. Also I have made a fiction press account, sharing with my cousin. We are called AyanoXHikaru. We are planning to write a story over Skype.**

**Ikuto: She does not own shugo chara.**

Don't Mess With Me!

Chapter Three

Ikuto's POV

Amu has ignored me until yesterday . Now its my turn to make her jealous. I can't help but think I forgot something important. Could I use Kukai again? No I have to use a real woman. My friend, thats right, Suu. She's single, I will have to call her.

"Hello-desu" Suu said

"I need you to make my girlfriend jealous"

"How do I do that then" Suu said

"After school my girlfriend who has pink hair will walk out of the gates. You casually ask her where I am and say that you have a date with me. Then I will walk out and you link arms with me, ok"

"Um ok why?" she asked

"Just because, remember ok"

"Ok bye" she hung up the phone. Sorry Amu, I'm doing this for the sake of our relationship.

After School

Normal POV

"Amu do you want to go home together" Kazuki said running towards Amu with the rest of the gang behind.

"No its mine and Ikuto's two year anniversary" Said the Amu smiling. "I am going to wait for him outside the gate"

Pink hair pink hair where is she, aha found her, Suu thought . "E-excuse m-me do y-you know w-where Ikuto is?" Suu stuttered.

"No, why" Amu said with no emotion.

"Because I have a date with him"

"W-what but today, uh is my two year anniversary with-"

"Ikuto, there you are I found you" Suu said in a flirty voice.

" How could y-you." Amu said quietly

"What?" Ikuto said smirking because he thought she was jealous.

Y-YOU JERK, I HATE YOU. HOW COULD YOU FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY AND WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING!" Amu yelled furiously and threw her gift at him.

"W-what day!" Ikuto yelled back

"H-how could" Amu said tears trickling down her cheeks. Amu ran back home as quick as she could but on her way there Kazuki stopped her.

"What happened" Kazuki said.

"Do you think Ikuto doesn't love me" Amu said nervously.

"I don't know, but why all of a sudden" Kazuki said

"Kazuki" Amu said and hugged him.

"Do you wanna go chat somewhere" Kazuki said letting go of Amu and wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Okay" Amu said holding onto Kazuki's shirt.

At a cafe

"Oh so thats what happened, that idiot" Kazuki said.

"What now, what do I do"

"Don't ask me I have never been in a relationship before. Its getting late we should get going.

While at Ikuto's house

Ikuto's POV

What day, what was today. Wait the bag she threw me. Here it is.

Its an expensive watch, why its not my birthday. Oh there is a card.

_Dear my beloved Ikuto,_

_We have been together for two years now and each day my feelings grow stronger towards you._

_I wish for us to always be together and I hope that you feel the same way._

_I never told you but you were my first boyfriend._

_I love you and Happy Anniversary._

_From Amu_

No, it can't be, I can't believe it. I have to call her. _The number you are calling is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep. BEEP "_Amu I'm sorry please pick up"

After 10 minutes of messages

I will go to her house

Outside Amu's House

Knock Knock

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hinamori can I talk with Amu"

"Sorry I know you two are engaged but Amu doesn't want to see you right now" Midori said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok I understand , well bye" I can see her at school tomorrow.

Next Day

"Woah teach you have intense dark circles and your eyes are red, did you not sleep yesterday." A boy said to me.

"No not really"I said" Now is everyone here"

"Amu isn't here, she said she has a cold" Rima said.

"O-okay" She's probably at home

Next day

"Is everyone here" I said

"Amu is still not here" Rima said again.

Next Day

"Is everyone here"

"Amu said she still had a cold" A girl said. Where the fuck did she go.

2 days later

"I suppose Amu isn't here" I said walking into the classroom.

"No she is not here-"

"Sorry I'm late" Amu said. What the hell is with her hair. It's down to her waist and the ends of her hair is died black. Her X clip was still on and she was wearing skull earrings. Her bag was black and red with x bones and skulls on it as for her neck it had a spiked choker.

"Amu what-"

"Don't you mean Hinamori-san, Sensei" She using her foot to slam the door close. She walked to her seat and sat down.

"Oh yeh sensei, its over" She said.

"What" I asked

"I said its over, between us"

**Ayano: Woah intense cliffhanger. Sorry I love cliffys.**

**Ikuto: What why, Amu**

**Amu: Serves you right :PP**

**Ayano:R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayano: I just couldn't wait to post this story up so i'm posting it today. BTW CHECK OUT yuukicrosskuran and AmutoDevilCat.**

**Amu: Where's Ikuto?**

**Ayano: He's hiding in the corner coz you dumped him.**

**Ikuto:Sh-shutup**

**Amu: First time I've heard you stutter.**

**Ikuto: Urggh anyways Ayano doesn't own shugo chara.**

Don't Mess With Me!

Chapter Four

Ikuto's POV

"It's over between us" Amu said her face almost smirking. "Our engagement is off too".

"W-what why!" I said slamming my hand on her desk.

"Do you think that would forgive you?" Amu said with her cool & spicy voice while slapping Ikuto's hand off her desk.

"but-"

"I don't wanna talk anymore" Amu said smirking. "The girl you dated before, well I'm not her anymore. I don't stutter, I don't blush at stupid things, I don't like cute things."

"Lets talk after class then" Ikuto said walking to his desk.

"No I have nothing to talk about, you don't trust me, you forget an important day, you date someone else and you tell me nothing." Amu said as I had an angry look on my face. I walked up to Amu but Utau slapped me hard on my cheek. "You don't deserve Amu" Utau said with a glare.

"I only was with Suu because um" I can't tell her I was trying to make her jealous.

"Because what" Amu said.

"Urgg lets get on with class"

"I thought so" Amu said.

After Class

Normail POV

"AMU LETS TALK NOW!" Ikuto said grabbing Amu's arm and dragging her back in the classroom.

"Let go"

"No"

"LET GO"

"We need to talk ."

"Fine then what about"

"I love you, Amu lets get back together" Ikuto said.

"I don't want to" Amu said.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Ikuto shouted.

"I did" Amu mumbled.

"I'm not giving up so do what you like"

"Can I go now" Amu said pulling her arm away.

"Okay."

During lunch

Normal POV

"Hey Utau you wanna make a band" Amu said suddenly.

"(Utau chokes on lettuce) What?"

"Do you wanna make a band," Amu said.

"O-okay?" Utau said curiously.

"Good lets go get Rima and Yaya" Amu said.

"Okay but why all off a sudden"

"I wanna get my mind off him"

"I see" Utau and Amu went searching for Rima and Yaya.

"Hey Rima, Yaya!" Amu shouted.

"Oh hey" Yaya said.

"Me and Utau want to make a band to take my mind off HIM" Amu said. "Kairi said his sister is an unemployed manager and Tadase said his uncle owned a company and he said the audition is next week while while Nagehiko said he could help us generally. "

"What instruments can everyone play" Utau said.

"I play guitar" Amu said.

"I used to play keyboard two years ago" Rima said.

"I got drum lessons" Yaya said

"I can play base" Utau said grinning.

"Do you wanna go to my house to think about the song after school" Rima said.

"sure!" Yaya said.

"I will just go see Kazuki then."

"Kazuki guess what, I broke up with Ikuto and I am trying to get my mind off him by making a band"

"woah you broke up with him well how is he" Kazuki said shocked

"Dunno, do you know where there is a good place with punk rock clothes" Amu asked.

"Um I think it was a shop called luminous moon"

"Okay thanks" Amu was so excited she kissed Kazuki's cheek.

Rima's House After School

"What should we be called?" Rima asked

"How about Shugo" Utau said

"No its boring, how about Flower Females" Yaya said.

"Fl-Flower F-Female, hahaha" Rima laughed loudly and the others joined in.

"How about Dead Rose" Amu said.

"Doesn't that sound kinda gothic." Yaya said.

"Didn't I tell you we were gonna be a punk rock band" Amu said.

"WH-WHAT!" Yaya, Rima and Utau screamed.

"It's cooler that way"

"I guess it could be fun" Utau said.

"Yeh I guess it would be fun when you get to wear cool clothing, nothing too emo okay." Rima said.

"I'm in" Yaya said.

"Okay then but I don't like the name dead rose" Yaya said. **(Please help me find a band name I beg of you)**

**Ayano:I am sorry this is short and please HELP ME FIND A NAME FOR THE BAND I BEG OF YOU!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe it, i was d-dumped.**

**Amu:Well.. ha**

**Ayano: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayano:Sup. I have noticed that I have written everyday for the past three days. I am trying to do as much as possible before school! BTW if you know the anime Fairy Tail and you LOVE crackfics that contain Graylu then go check out I Will Rise Higher Than You go check out Anime Team's first fanfic!**

**Ikuto:It seems like you have a lot of work on your hands.**

**Amu: Yeh**

**Ayano: I will always have time for Amuto… and Kukamu! BTW I got the name Dark Heart (From Ayame-Knight) and Frozen Sky (Miya from Anime Team) and jumbled it together. **

**Kukai: Oh yeh!**

**Amu: Ayano doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Don't Mess With Me!

Chapter Five

Normal POV

"How about Rozen Maiden" Rima sighed. They have been trying to figure out a name for three hours.

"Thats an anime though" Amu pointed out. Everyone new what song they were going to play but it was the name that bothered them.**(When I said Punk Rock I meant you know girly punky rock. Light rock I guess)**

"Do any of you want Ice-cream" Yaya asked.

"No thanks I'm watching my weight" Amu replied.

"Me too" Utau said.

"I don't wanna" Rima said.

"Okay then, suit yourself" Yaya said. "I might get mint" Yaya mumbled to herself. "BRAIN FREEZE, IF I KEEP EATING THIS I WILL HAVE A FROZEN HEART!" Yaya screeched.

"FROZEN HEART THATS IT!" Amu yelled excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"The band name, how about Frozen Heart" Amu said putting her two hands on Rima's shoulder.

"Frozen Heart sounds cool **(Sorry if it sounds lame)" **Utau said.

"I guess I could get used to it" Rima said.

"Tomorrow after school lets go shopping to change our style" Amu said.

Next Day After School

"So which shop are we going in first" Utau said.

"Luminous Moon" Amu answered

"What, that gothic shop" Yaya said

"It is not gothic it is what we will look like so suck it up" Amu babbled. They all walked into the shop. "Okay everyone get some clothes, atleast a few outfits" Amu announced.

"How much did everyone bring?" Utau asked. " I brought seventy"

"Fifty" Yaya said.

"seventy" Rima said

"ninety" Amu said picking out the clothes.

"Why did you bring so much money" Yaya said.

"Because what if we don't have enough" Amu replied. "Anyways lets shop"

One Hour Later **(Girls take long) **

"Wow these clothings actually look good on us" Utau pointed out.

"Now lets go to the hair salon to get our hair done" Amu said pointing to the near bye hair salon. They all gave there money to the cashier and walked into the salon"

After They Finished There Hair

"We look so cool" Yaya said. Yaya had a side fringe with strait hair and a green highlight on the left side of her hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the words Love Me Hate Me on and black shorts with a spiked belt. Her neck had a rose choker on and her earrings were red hearts. She was the Playfull member of the group.

Utau had her hair down with blue highlights and a butterfly clip on her hair. She was wearing a dark purple tube top with a black leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans. She had fish net Gloves and a butterfly ring.

Rima had her hair in a side pony tail with her hair dyed ice blond. She had a red ribbon tied on her neck and a black romper with a silver belt. She had black boots.

Amu put her hair up in a high pony tail because she has already died the tips of her hair black. She had a shirt pulled to one side so her right shoulder showed and it had the words Fashion Is Dead on with a lipstick print on. **(Real shirt) **She had black shorts on and high black boots with hot pink laces. Her choker was on and her wrist had a spiked bracelet.

"You guys look, look" Yaya enthusiastically said. "Look at these instrument stickers lets buy some."

At Rima's apartment

"I'm tired, hey guys you wanna stay the night over?" Rima asked.

"Yep"

"Kay"

"YES"

Amu, Utau and Yaya called their parents for permission.

"What will our parents think of our hair" Rima asked.

"My mom was the one who died my hair so she's fine with it" Amu said.

"I already told my parents yesterday that we were gonna be a band" Utau said.

"I don't think they will mind because they said they trust me" Yaya said.

"I know I live on my own in this apartment but when my parents see me what will happen?"

"You only have your hair died, don't worry. When you go to see your parents just dress in normal clothes." Amu comforted.

One week later the audition

"Hello what is the name of your group"

"The name of our group is Frozen Hearts" Amu said.

"What song will you be perfuming"

**"Misery Buisness by Paramore"(Sorry can't write in lyrics its against the rules)**

The judges looked impressed and wrote things down. Amu was singing and it was perfect. Even the mean judge was smiling.

"Thank you the results will be out tomorrow we will mail it to you." The judge said.

Next Day

"Wh-what happened to you all" Ikuto asked.

"Heh who cares, Sensei" Rima said. Kairi, Tadase and Nagehiko had changed as well. Tadase had cut his hair a bit like Ikuto but he had a side fringe. Nagehiko didn't cut his hair but the way he talked was more sly and Kairi took off his glasses and put in contacts.

"This is against the school rules" Ikuto stammered.

"look here, we were accepted as an apprentice band." Utau said shoving the paper in Ikuto's face. "We showed the head master and he understood"

After School

"Kazuki, Kazuki we passed" Amu yelled as she jumped on Kazuki. "I'm so happy"

"I wish I could be there" Kazuki pretend pouted.

"I have to go to the company now, its called Midnight Cross, come visit sometime!" Amu said.

"Looks like you two are close" Ikuto said crossing his arms as Kazuki span round to see Ikuto.

"Well she is single now, isn't she" Kazuki pointed out.

"Don't you dare take her" Ikuto said, his face scary.

"But now you are nothing but her teacher to her" Kazuki replied.

"I'm planning to get her back" Ikuto said.

**Ayano: Don't you love cliffys.**

**Amu: Well I guess its ok coz you update every day sometimes.**

**Ikuto: Why did you make me look like a guy obsessed with a girl.**

**Ayano: Because you are obsessed over Amu.**

**Amu: (Blush)**

**Ayano R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for delaying. This story for now is on Hiatus. Sorry but I may stop writing shugo chara for a while. :(.**


End file.
